72nd 'Death Guards' Infantry Regiment
Unit Name: 72nd 'Death Guards' Infantry Regiment * Affiliation: Shrouded Republic Military, Confederacy of Independent Systems * Classification: Infantry * Equipment: - Stormtrooper Armor - Military Comlink - KC-47 Hybrid Strike Rifle - Vibrosword - Blaster Pistol - Demolitions Explosives - Ion Grenades - Concussion Grenades * Availability: Common * Deployment: Minor - 5.000 Soldiers * Strengths &''' '''Weaknesses: (+) Shock Troops: Well-equipped and trained, the 72nd Infantry Regiment consists almost entirely of natives recruited from the planet of Nelvaan. Their swift, mobile tactics and relentless ferocity during combat, makes them well suited to the role of shock troops that can inflict heavy casualties to an enemy's flank (+) Hybrid Rifle: Like all other units within the Shrouded Republic Military, the 72nd Infantry Regiment is outfitted with the KC-47 standard service rifle, which can fire both conventional blaster bolts and slugs. This makes them more effective against Force users, than units equipped with conventional weapons (-) Light Infantry: While highly effective as shock troops, the 72nd Infantry Regiment suffers from a lack of heavy armor and weapons, rendering them vulnerable to attacks by aerial and heavy armor units (-) PR Nightmare: The 72nd Infantry Regiment's moniker of 'Death Guards' is well earned. This regiment's utter savagery in combat can cause a veritable nightmare for the public image of the Shrouded Republic, as they will show no mercy and consideration to their foes, civilian and military alike (-) Manpower: Like the vast majority of organic units within the Shrouded Republic's Military, the 72nd Infantry Regiment suffers from a shortage of available manpower, limiting the number of potential recruits and reducing unit size Formed shortly after the reorganization that took place after the Shrouded Republic's exodus from the icy moon of Winter, the aptly-named 72nd 'Death Guards' Infantry Regiment consists almost entirely of Nelvaanians, volunteers from the Shrouded Republic's homeworld that have elected to embrace their new government's values and beliefs of discipline, order and justice without mercy, thus enlisting in the military. Organized and intended to be deployed as a shock troops unit, the 72nd Infantry Regiment is well equipped and periodically engages in military drills under the harshest conditions of their homeworld, as well as various other locations throughout the Confederacy. The deadly shock troops of this regiment have a much feared reputation because of their unadulterated, brutal savagery in combat, being trained to show no mercy to their foes and to torture any prisoners they capture, civilian or military, in acts of genocidal rampage. Outfitted with hybrid rifles that fire both slugs and blaster bolts, like all of the Shrouded Republic's military units, the soldiers of the 72nd Infantry Regiment are more effective against Force users, than soldiers outfitted with regular weapons and their training reflects that. Wearing a derivative of the old Stormtrooper armor that has become so ubiquitous throughout the galaxy, they also carry a blaster pistol as a sidearm, as well as concussion and ion grenades, demolitions explosives and vibroswords. https://www.starwarsrp.net/threads/72nd-death-guards-infantry-regiment.111363/ Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Military Category:Military Units